This invention relates generally to 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrazolo-[3,4-c]-pyridin-7-ones, which are inhibitors of trypsin-like serine protease enzymes, especially factor Xa, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and methods of using the same as anticoagulant agents for treatment and prevention of thromboembolic disorders.
WO95/01980 and WO96/12720 describe phosphodiesterase type IV and TNF production inhibitors of the following formula: 
wherein X can be oxygen and R2 and R3 can a number of substituents including heterocycle, heterocycloalkyl, and phenyl. However, the presently claimed compounds do not correspond to the compounds of WO96/12720. Furthermore, WO96/12720 does not suggest Factor Xa inhibition.
WO98/52948 depicts inhibitors of ceramide-mediated signal transduction. One of the types of inhibitors described is of the following formula: 
wherein Y1 can be Nxe2x80x94R6, R6 can be unsubstituted aryl-alkyl or unsubstituted heterocyclic-alkyl and R1 can be a substituted aryl group. WO98/52948 does not mention factor Xa inhibition or show compounds like those of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,459, 3,340,269, and 3,423,414 illustrate anti-inflammatory inhibitors of the following formula: 
wherein A is 2-3 carbon atoms, X can be O, and R1 and R3 can be substituted or unsubstituted aromatic groups. Neither of these patents, however, exemplify compounds of the present invention.
WO00/39131 describes heterobicyclic factor Xa inhibitors of which the following formula is an example: 
wherein G can be a substituted phenyl, s can be 0, A can be phenyl, and B can be a substituted phenyl or imidazolyl.
WO01/19798 describes factor Xa inhibitors of the following formula:
Axe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94Jxe2x80x94X
wherein A, D, G, and X can be phenyl or heterocycle. However, none of the presently claimed compounds are exemplified or suggested in WO01/19798.
Activated factor Xa, whose major practical role is the generation of thrombin by the limited proteolysis of prothrombin, holds a central position that links the intrinsic and extrinsic activation mechanisms in the final common pathway of blood coagulation. The generation of thrombin, the final serine protease in the pathway to generate a fibrin clot, from its precursoR is amplified by formation of prothrombinase complex (factor Xa, factor V, Ca2+ and phospholipid). Since it is calculated that one molecule of factor Xa can generate 138 molecules of thrombin (Elodi, S., Varadi, K.: Optimization of conditions for the catalytic effect of the factor IXa-factor VIII Complex: Probable role of the complex in the amplification of blood coagulation. Thromb. Res. 1979, 15, 617-629), inhibition of factor Xa may be more efficient than inactivation of thrombin in interrupting the blood coagulation system.
Therefore, efficacious and specific inhibitors of factor Xa are needed as potentially valuable therapeutic agents for the treatment of thromboembolic disorders. It is thus desirable to discover new factor Xa inhibitors.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide novel 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrazolo-[3,4-c]-pyridin-7-ones that are useful as factor Xa inhibitors or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating thromboembolic disorders comprising administering to a host in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of treating a patient in need of thromboembolic disorder treatment, comprising: administering a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof in an amount effective to treat a thromboembolic disorder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method, comprising: administering a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof in an amount effective to treat a thromboembolic disorder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel compounds for use in therapy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the use of novel compounds for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a thromboembolic disorder.
These and other objects, which will become apparent during the following detailed description, have been achieved by the inventors"" discovery that compounds of the following formula: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug forms thereof, are effective factor Xa inhibitors.
Thus, in an embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ia or Ib: 
wherein:
R is 2-R1-phenyl or 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl;
R1 is selected from CH3, CH2xe2x80x94NH2, CH2xe2x80x94NHCH3, CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2OH), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH(CH3)2), CH2xe2x80x94NHC(CH3)3, CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH2OH), CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94N(CH2CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NH-pyrrolidinyl, CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-S-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), and CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl);
alternatively, R is 3-R1-pyridin-4-yl and R1 is SO2NH2; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula Ia or Ib, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(CH3)2.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula Ia or Ib, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula Ia or Ib, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula Ia or Ib, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH2OH).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula Ia or Ib, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2OH).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula Ia, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2CH3).
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula IIa or IIb: 
wherein:
Ra is selected from CF3, C(O)NH2, C(O)N(CH3)2, and S(O)2CH3:
R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl;
R1 is selected from CH3, CH2xe2x80x94NH2, CH2xe2x80x94NHCH3, CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2OH), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH(CH3)2), CH2xe2x80x94NHC(CH3)3, CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH2OH), CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94N(CH2CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NH-cyclopropyl, CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)-cyclopropyl, CH2xe2x80x94NH-cyclopentyl, CH2xe2x80x94NH-pyrrolidinyl, CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-S-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), CH2xe2x80x94NH-(2-(pyridin-3-ylmethyl)-pyrrolidinyl), and CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl);
alternatively, R is 3-R1-pyridin-4-yl and R1 is SO2NH2; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-pyrrolidinyl.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-S-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIb, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 3-R1-pyridin-4-yl, and R1 is SO2NH2.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-pyrrolidinyl.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-pyrrolidinyl.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-S-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-S-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH3).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)N(CH3)2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is S(O)2CH3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH2CH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH(CH3)2.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH2CH2CH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is S(O)2CH3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH2CH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is S(O)2CH3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH2CH2CH3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is S(O)2CH3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHCH (CH3)2.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is S(O)2CH3, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-cyclopropyl.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-cyclopropyl.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)-cyclopropyl.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-imidazol-1-yl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-cyclopentyl.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula IIIa or IIIb: 
wherein:
Ra is CF3 or C(O)NH2;
R is 2-R1-phenyl;
R1 is selected from CH3, CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2OH), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH2CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NH(CH(CH3)2), CH2xe2x80x94NHC(CH3)3, CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH2OH), CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH2CH3), CH2xe2x80x94N(CH2CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NH-pyrrolidinyl, CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl), CH2xe2x80x94NH-(2-(pyridin-3-ylmethyl)-pyrrolidinyl), and CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl);
alternatively, R is 3-R1-pyridin-4-yl and R1 is SO2NH2; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH3).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94N(CH2CH3)2.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-pyrrolidinyl.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-S-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NCH3(CH2CH2CH3).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NHC(CH3)3.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIb, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(2-(pyridin-3-ylmethyl)-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-S-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-R-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIa, Ra is CF3, R is 2-R1-phenyl and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(3-S-hydroxy-pyrrolidinyl).
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a compound wherein the compound is of formula IIIa, Ra is C(O)NH2, R is 2-R1-phenyl, and R1 is CH2xe2x80x94NH-(4-hydroxy-piperidinyl).
In another embodiment, the present invention provides novel pharmaceutical compositions, comprising: a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method for treating a thromboembolic disorder, comprising: administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In another embodiment, the thromboembolic disorder is selected from the group consisting of arterial cardiovascular thromboembolic disorders, venous cardiovascular thromboembolic disorders, arterial cerebrovascular thromboembolic disorders, and venous cerebrovascular thromboembolic disorders.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method the thromboembolic disorder is selected unstable angina, first myocardial infarction, recurrent myocardial infarction, ischemic sudden death, transient ischemic attack, stroke, atherosclerosis, venous thrombosis, deep vein thrombosis, thrombophlebitis, arterial embolism, coronary arterial thrombosis, cerebral arterial thrombosis, cerebral embolism, kidney embolism, pulmonary embolism, and thrombosis resulting from (a) prosthetic valves or other implants, (b) indwelling catheters, (c) stents, (d) cardiopulmonary bypass, (e) hemodialysis, and (f) other procedures in which blood is exposed to an artificial surface that promotes thrombosis.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method of treating a patient in need of thromboembolic disorder treatment, comprising: administering a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof in an amount effective to treat a thromboembolic disorder.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method, comprising: administering a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof in an amount effective to treat a thromboembolic disorder.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a compound of the present invention for use in therapy.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides the use of a compound of the present invention as described above for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a thromboembolic disorder.
The present invention may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the spirit or essential attributes thereof. This invention encompasses all combinations of preferred aspects of the invention noted herein. It is understood that any and all embodiments of the present invention may be taken in conjunction with any other embodiment or embodiments to describe additional more preferred embodiments. It is also to be understood that each individual element of the preferred embodiments is intended to be taken individually as its own independent preferred embodiment. Furthermore, any element of an embodiment is meant to be combined with any and all other elements from any embodiment to describe an additional embodiment.
The compounds herein described may have asymmetric centers. Compounds of the present invention containing an asymmetrically substituted atom may be isolated in optically active or racemic forms. It is well known in the art how to prepare optically active forms, such as by resolution of racemic forms or by synthesis from optically active starting materials. Many geometric isomers of olefins, Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, and the like can also be present in the compounds described herein, and all such stable isomers are contemplated in the present invention. Cis and trans geometric isomers of the compounds of the present invention are described and may be isolated as a mixture of isomers or as separated isomeric forms. All chiral, diastereomeric, racemic forms and all geometric isomeric forms of a structure are intended, unless the specific stereochemistry or isomeric form is specifically indicated. All processes used to prepare compounds of the present invention and intermediates made therein are considered to be part of the present invention. Tautomers of compounds shown or described herein are considered to be part of the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means that any one or more hydrogens on the designated atom is replaced with a selection from the indicated group, provided that the designated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a substituent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O), then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced. Keto substituents are not present on aromatic moieties.
The present invention is intended to include all isotopes of atoms occurring in the present compounds. Isotopes include those atoms having the same atomic number but different mass numbers. By way of general example and without limitation, isotopes of hydrogen include tritium and deuterium. Isotopes of carbon include C-13 and C-14.
When any variable (e.g., R6) occurs more than one time in any constituent or formula for a compound, its definition at each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence. Thus, for example, if a group is shown to be substituted with 0-2 R6, then said group may optionally be substituted with up to two R6 groups and R6 at each occurrence is selected independently from the definition of R6. Also, combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
When a bond to a substituent is shown to cross a bond connecting two atoms in a ring, then such substituent may be bonded to any atom on the ring. When a substituent is listed without indicating the atom via which such substituent is bonded to the rest of the compound of a given formula, then such substituent may be bonded via any atom in such substituent. Combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d is employed herein to refer to those compounds, materials, compositions, and/or dosage forms which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of human beings and animals without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refer to derivatives of the disclosed compounds wherein the parent compound is modified by making acid or base salts thereof. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, mineral or organic acid salts of basic residues such as amines; alkali or organic salts of acidic residues such as carboxylic acids; and the like. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quaternary ammonium salts of the parent compound formed, for example, from non-toxic inorganic or organic acids. For example, such conventional non-toxic salts include those derived from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, sulfamic, phosphoric, nitric and the like; and the salts prepared from organic acids such as acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, stearic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, pamoic, maleic, hydroxymaleic, phenylacetic, glutamic, benzoic, salicylic, sulfanilic, 2-acetoxybenzoic, fumaric, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethane disulfonic, oxalic, isethionic, and the like.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present invention can be synthesized from the parent compound that contains a basic or acidic moiety by conventional chemical methods. Generally, such salts can be prepared by reacting the free acid or base forms of these compounds with a stoichiometric amount of the appropriate base or acid in water or in an organic solvent, or in a mixture of the two; generally, non-aqueous media like ether, ethyl acetate, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetonitrile are preferred. Lists of suitable salts are found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1985, p. 1418, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Since prodrugs are known to enhance numerous desirable qualities of pharmaceuticals (e.g., solubility, bioavailability, manufacturing, etc.) the compounds of the present invention may be delivered in prodrug form. Thus, the present invention is intended to cover prodrugs of the presently claimed compounds, methods of delivering the same and compositions containing the same. xe2x80x9cProdrugsxe2x80x9d are intended to include any covalently bonded carriers that release an active parent drug of the present invention in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a mammalian subject. Prodrugs the present invention are prepared by modifying functional groups present in the compound in such a way that the modifications are cleaved, either in routine manipulation or in vivo, to the parent compound. Prodrugs include compounds of the present invention wherein a hydroxy, amino, or sulfhydryl group is bonded to any group that, when the prodrug of the present invention is administered to a mammalian subject, it cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, free amino, or free sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups in the compounds of the present invention.
xe2x80x9cStable compoundxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstable structurexe2x80x9d are meant to indicate a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation to a useful degree of purity from a reaction mixture, and formulation into an efficacious therapeutic agent.
xe2x80x9cSubstitutedxe2x80x9d is intended to indicate that one or more hydrogens on the atom indicated in the expression using xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d is replaced with a selection from the indicated group(s), provided that the indicated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a substituent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O) group, then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d cover the treatment of a disease-state in a mammal, particularly in a human, and include: (a) preventing the disease-state from occurring in a mammal, in particular, when such mammal is predisposed to the disease-state but has not yet been diagnosed as having it; (b) inhibiting the disease-state, i.e., arresting it development; and/or (c) relieving the disease-state, i.e., causing regression of the disease state.
xe2x80x9cTherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d is intended to include an amount of a compound of the present invention or an amount of the combination of compounds claimed effective to inhibit factor Xa. The combination of compounds is preferably a synergistic combination. Synergy, as described, for example, by Chou and Talalay, Adv. Enzyme Regul. 1984, 22:27-55, occurs when the effect (in this case, inhibition of factor Xa) of the compounds when administered in combination is greater than the additive effect of the compounds when administered alone as a single agent. In general, a synergistic effect is most clearly demonstrated at sub-optimal concentrations of the compounds. Synergy can be in terms of lower cytotoxicity, increased antiviral effect, or some other beneficial effect of the combination compared with the individual components.
The compounds of this invention are useful as anticoagulants for the treatment or prevention of thromboembolic disorders in mammals. In general, a thromboembolic disorder is a circulatory disease caused by blood clots (i.e., diseases involving platelet activation and/or platelet aggregation). The term xe2x80x9cthromboembolic disordersxe2x80x9d as used herein includes arterial cardiovascular thromboembolic disorders, venous cardiovascular thromboembolic disorders, arterial cerebrovascular thromboembolic disorders, and venous cerebrovascular thromboembolic disorders. The term xe2x80x9cthromboembolic disordersxe2x80x9d as used herein includes specific disorders selected from, but not limited to, unstable angina, first myocardial infarction, recurrent myocardial infarction, ischemic sudden death, transient ischemic attack, stroke, atherosclerosis, venous thrombosis, deep vein thrombosis, thrombophlebitis, arterial embolism, coronary arterial thrombosis, cerebral arterial thrombosis, cerebral embolism, kidney embolism, pulmonary embolism, and thrombosis resulting from (a) prosthetic valves or other implants, (b) indwelling catheters, (c) stents, (d) cardiopulmonary bypass, (e) hemodialysis, or (f) other procedures in which blood is exposed to an artificial surface that promotes thrombosis. It is noted that thrombosis includes occlusion (e.g. after a bypass) and reocclusion (e.g., during or after percutaneous translumianl coronary angioplasty). The anticoagulant effect of compounds of the present invention is believed to be due to inhibition of factor Xa or thrombin.
The effectiveness of compounds of the present invention as inhibitors of factor Xa was determined using purified human factor Xa and synthetic substrate. The rate of factor Xa hydrolysis of chromogenic substrate S2222 (Diapharma/Chromogenix, West Chester, Ohio) was measured both in the absence and presence of compounds of the present invention. Hydrolysis of the substrate resulted in the release of pNA, which was monitored spectrophotometrically by measuring the increase in absorbance at 405 nM. A decrease in the rate of absorbance change at 405 nm in the presence of inhibitor is indicative of enzyme inhibition. The results of this assay are expressed as inhibitory constant, Ki.
Factor Xa determinations were made in 0.10 M sodium phosphate buffer, pH 7.5, containing 0.20 M NaCl, and 0.5% PEG 8000. The Michaelis constant, Km, for substrate hydrolysis was determined at 25xc2x0 C. using the method of Lineweaver and Burk. Values of Ki were determined by allowing 0.2-0.5 nM human factor Xa (Enzyme Research Laboratories, South Bend, Ind.) to react with the substrate (0.20 mM-1 mM) in the presence of inhibitor. Reactions were allowed to go for 30 minutes and the velocities (rate of absorbance change vs time) were measured in the time frame of 25-30 minutes. The following relationship was used to calculate Ki values:
(voxe2x88x92vs)/vs=I/(Ki(1+S/Km))
where:
vo is the velocity of the control in the absence of inhibitor;
vs is the velocity in the presence of inhibitor;
I is the concentration of inhibitor;
Ki is the dissociation constant of the enzyme:inhibitor complex;
S is the concentration of substrate;
Km is the Michaelis constant.
Compounds tested in the above assay are considered to be active if they exhibit a Ki of xe2x89xa610 xcexcM. Preferred compounds of the present invention have Ki""s of xe2x89xa61 xcexcM. More preferred compounds of the present invention have Ki""s of xe2x89xa60.1 xcexcM. Even more preferred compounds of the present invention have Ki""s of xe2x89xa60.01 xcexcM. Still more preferred compounds of the present invention have Ki""s of xe2x89xa60.001 xcexcM. Using the methodology described above, a number of compounds of the present invention were found to exhibit Ki""s of xe2x89xa610 xcexcM, thereby confirming the utility of the compounds of the present invention as effective Xa inhibitors.
The antithrombotic effect of compounds of the present invention can be demonstrated in a rabbit arterio-venous (AV) shunt thrombosis model. In this model, rabbits weighing 2-3 kg anesthetized with a mixture of xylazine (10 mg/kg i.m.) and ketamine (50 mg/kg i.m.) are used. A saline-filled AV shunt device is connected between the femoral arterial and the femoral venous cannulae. The AV shunt device consists of a piece of 6-cm tygon tubing that contains a piece of silk thread. Blood will flow from the femoral artery via the AV-shunt into the femoral vein. The exposure of flowing blood to a silk thread will induce the formation of a significant thrombus. After forty minutes, the shunt is disconnected and the silk thread covered with thrombus is weighed. Test agents or vehicle will be given (i.v., i.p., s.c., or orally) prior to the opening of the AV shunt. The percentage inhibition of thrombus formation is determined for each treatment group. The ID50 values (dose which produces 50% inhibition of thrombus formation) are estimated by linear regression.
The compounds of the present invention may also be useful as inhibitors of serine proteases, notably human thrombin, Factor VIIa, Factor IXa, plasma kallikrein and plasmin. Because of their inhibitory action, these compounds are indicated for use in the prevention or treatment of physiological reactions, blood coagulation and inflammation, catalyzed by the aforesaid class of enzymes. Specifically, the compounds have utility as drugs for the treatment of diseases arising from elevated thrombin activity such as myocardial infarction, and as reagents used as anticoagulants in the processing of blood to plasma for diagnostic and other commercial purposes.
Some compounds of the present invention were shown to be direct acting inhibitors of the serine protease thrombin by their ability to inhibit the cleavage of small molecule substrates by thrombin in a purified system. In vitro inhibition constants were determined by the method described by Kettner et al. in J. Biol. Chem. 265, 18289-18297 (1990), herein incorporated by reference. In these assays, thrombin-mediated hydrolysis of the chromogenic substrate S2238 (Helena Laboratories, Beaumont, Tex.) was monitored spectrophotometrically. Addition of an inhibitor to the assay mixture results in decreased absorbance and is indicative of thrombin inhibition. Human thrombin (Enzyme Research Laboratories, Inc., South Bend, Ind.) at a concentration of 0.2 nM in 0.10 M sodium phosphate buffer, pH 7.5, 0.20 M NaCl, and 0.5% PEG 6000, was incubated with various substrate concentrations ranging from 0.20 to 0.02 mM. After 25 to 30 minutes of incubation, thrombin activity was assayed by monitoring the rate of increase in absorbance at 405 nm that arises owing to substrate hydrolysis. Inhibition constants were derived from reciprocal plots of the reaction velocity as a function of substrate concentration using the standard method of Lineweaver and Burk. Using the methodology described above, some compounds of this invention were evaluated and found to exhibit a Ki of less than 10 xcexcm, thereby confirming the utility of the compounds of the present invention as effective thrombin inhibitors.
The compounds of the present invention can be administered alone or in combination with one or more additional therapeutic agents. These include other anti-coagulant or coagulation inhibitory agents, anti-platelet or platelet inhibitory agents, thrombin inhibitors, or thrombolytic or fibrinolytic agents.
The compounds are administered to a mammal in a therapeutically effective amount. By xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d it is meant an amount of a compound of the present invention that, when administered alone or in combination with an additional therapeutic agent to a mammal, is effective to prevent or ameliorate the thromboembolic disease condition or the progression of the disease.
By xe2x80x9cadministered in combinationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccombination therapyxe2x80x9d it is meant that a compound of the present invention and one or more additional therapeutic agents are administered concurrently to the mammal being treated. When administered in combination each component may be administered at the same time or sequentially in any order at different points in time. Thus, each component may be administered separately but sufficiently closely in time so as to provide the desired therapeutic effect. Other anticoagulant agents (or coagulation inhibitory agents) that may be used in combination with the compounds of this invention include warfarin and heparin (either unfractionated heparin or any commercially available low molecular weight heparin), synthetic pentasaccharide, direct acting thrombin inhibitors including hirudin and argatrobanas well as other factor Xa inhibitors such as those described in the publications identified above under Background of the Invention.
The term anti-platelet agents (or platelet inhibitory agents), as used herein, denotes agents that inhibit platelet function such as by inhibiting the aggregation, adhesion or granular secretion of platelets. Such agents include, but are not limited to, the various known non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) such as aspirin, ibuprofen, naproxen, sulindac, indomethacin, mefenamate, droxicam, diclofenac, sulfinpyrazone, and piroxicam, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof. Of the NSAIDS, aspirin (acetylsalicyclic acid or ASA), and piroxicam are preferred. Other suitable anti-platelet agents include ticlopidine and clopidogrel, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof. Ticlopidine and clopidogrel are also preferred compounds since they are known to be gentle on the gastro-intestinal tract in use. Still other suitable platelet inhibitory agents include IIb/IIIa antagonists, including tirofiban, eptifibatide, and abciximab, thromboxane-A2-receptor antagonists and thromboxane-A2-synthetase inhibitors, as well as pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof.
The term thrombin inhibitors (or anti-thrombin agents), as used herein, denotes inhibitors of the serine protease thrombin. By inhibiting thrombin, various thrombin-mediated processes, such as thrombin-mediated platelet activation (that is, for example, the aggregation of platelets, and/or the granular secretion of plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 and/or serotonin) and/or fibrin formation are disrupted. A number of thrombin inhibitors are known to one of skill in the art and these inhibitors are contemplated to be used in combination with the present compounds. Such inhibitors include, but are not limited to, boroarginine derivatives, boropeptides, heparins, hirudin, argatroban, and melagatran, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts and prodrugs thereof. Boroarginine derivatives and boropeptides include N-acetyl and peptide derivatives of boronic acid, such as C-terminal xcex1-aminoboronic acid derivatives of lysine, ornithine, arginine, homoarginine and corresponding isothiouronium analogs thereof. The term hirudin, as used herein, includes suitable derivatives or analogs of hirudin, referred to herein as hirulogs, such as disulfatohirudin.
The term thrombolytics (or fibrinolytic) agents (or thrombolytics or fibrinolytics), as used herein, denotes agents that lyse blood clots (thrombi). Such agents include tissue plasminogen activator and modified forms thereof, anistreplase, urokinase or streptokinase, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof. The term anistreplase, as used herein, refers to anisoylated plasminogen streptokinase activator complex, as described, for example, in EP 028,489, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference herein. The term urokinase, as used herein, is intended to denote both dual and single chain urokinase, the latter also being referred to herein as prourokinase.
Administration of the compounds of the present invention in combination with such additional therapeutic agent, may afford an efficacy advantage over the compounds and agents alone, and may do so while permitting the use of lower doses of each. A lower dosage minimizes the potential of side effects, thereby providing an increased margin of safety.
The compounds of the present invention are also useful as standard or reference compounds, for example as a quality standard or control, in tests or assays involving the inhibition of factor Xa. Such compounds may be provided in a commercial kit, for example, for use in pharmaceutical research involving factor Xa. For example, a compound of the present invention could be used as a reference in an assay to compare its known activity to a compound with an unknown activity. This would ensure the experimenter that the assay was being performed properly and provide a basis for comparison, especially if the test compound was a derivative of the reference compound. When developing new assays or protocols, compounds according to the present invention could be used to test their effectiveness.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in diagnostic assays involving factor Xa. For example, the presence of factor Xa in an unknown sample could be determined by addition of chromogenic substrate S2222 to a series of solutions containing test sample and optionally one of the compounds of the present invention. If production of pNA is observed in the solutions containing test sample, but not in the presence of a compound of the present invention, then one would conclude factor Xa was present.
The compounds of this invention can be administered in such oral dosage forms as tablets, capsules (each of which includes sustained release or timed release formulations), pills, powders, granules, elixirs, tinctures, suspensions, syrups, and emulsions. They may also be administered in intravenous (bolus or infusion), intraperitoneal, subcutaneous, or intramuscular form, all using dosage forms well known to those of ordinary skill in the pharmaceutical arts. They can be administered alone, but generally will be administered with a pharmaceutical carrier selected on the basis of the chosen route of administration and standard pharmaceutical practice.
The dosage regimen for the compounds of the present invention will, of course, vary depending upon known factors, such as the pharmacodynamic characteristics of the particular agent and its mode and route of administration; the species, age, sex, health, medical condition, and weight of the recipient; the nature and extent of the symptoms; the kind of concurrent treatment; the frequency of treatment; the route of administration, the renal and hepatic function of the patient, and the effect desired. A physician or veterinarian can determine and prescribe the effective amount of the drug required to prevent, counter, or arrest the progress of the thromboembolic disorder.
By way of general guidance, the daily oral dosage of each active ingredient, when used for the indicated effects, will range between about 0.001 to 1000 mg/kg of body weight, preferably between about 0.01 to 100 mg/kg of body weight per day, and most preferably between about 1.0 to 20 mg/kg/day. Intravenously, the most preferred doses will range from about 1 to about 10 mg/kg/minute during a constant rate infusion. Compounds of this invention may be administered in a single daily dose, or the total daily dosage may be administered in divided doses of two, three, or four times daily.
Compounds of this invention can be administered in intranasal form via topical use of suitable intranasal vehicles, or via transdermal routes, using transdermal skin patches. When administered in the form of a transdermal delivery system, the dosage administration will, of course, be continuous rather than intermittent throughout the dosage regimen.
The compounds are typically administered in admixture with suitable pharmaceutical diluents, excipients, or carriers (collectively referred to herein as pharmaceutical carriers) suitably selected with respect to the intended form of administration, that is, oral tablets, capsules, elixirs, syrups and the like, and consistent with conventional pharmaceutical practices.
For instance, for oral administration in the form of a tablet or capsule, the active drug component can be combined with an oral, non-toxic, pharmaceutically acceptable, inert carrier such as lactose, starch, sucrose, glucose, methyl callulose, magnesium stearate, dicalcium phosphate, calcium sulfate, mannitol, sorbitol and the like; for oral administration in liquid form, the oral drug components can be combined with any oral, non-toxic, pharmaceutically acceptable inert carrier such as ethanol, glycerol, water, and the like. Moreover, when desired or necessary, suitable binders, lubricants, disintegrating agents, and coloring agents can also be incorporated into the mixture. Suitable binders include starch, gelatin, natural sugars such as glucose or beta-lactose, corn sweeteners, natural and synthetic gums such as acacia, tragacanth, or sodium alginate, carboxymethylcellulose, polyethylene glycol, waxes, and the like. Lubricants used in these dosage forms include sodium oleate, sodium stearate, magnesium stearate, sodium benzoate, sodium acetate, sodium chloride, and the like. Disintegrators include, without limitation, starch, methyl cellulose, agar, bentonite, xanthan gum, and the like.
The compounds of the present invention can also be administered in the form of liposome delivery systems, such as small unilamellar vesicles, large unilamellar vesicles, and multilamellar vesicles. Liposomes can be formed from a variety of phospholipids, such as cholesterol, stearylamine, or phosphatidylcholines.
Compounds of the present invention may also be coupled with soluble polymers as targetable drug carriers. Such polymers can include polyvinylpyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxypropylmethacrylamide-phenol, polyhydroxyethylaspartamidephenol, or polyethyleneoxide-polylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues. Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, copolymers of polylactic and polyglycolic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacylates, and crosslinked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
Dosage forms (pharmaceutical compositions) suitable for administration may contain from about 1 milligram to about 100 milligrams of active ingredient per dosage unit. In these pharmaceutical compositions the active ingredient will ordinarily be present in an amount of about 0.5-95% by weight based on the total weight of the composition.
Gelatin capsules may contain the active ingredient and powdered carriers, such as lactose, starch, cellulose derivatives, magnesium stearate, stearic acid, and the like. Similar diluents can be used to make compressed tablets. Both tablets and capsules can be manufactured as sustained release products to provide for continuous release of medication over a period of hours. Compressed tablets can be sugar coated or film coated to mask any unpleasant taste and protect the tablet from the atmosphere, or enteric coated for selective disintegration in the gastrointestinal tract.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration can contain coloring and flavoring to increase patient acceptance.
In general, water, a suitable oil, saline, aqueous dextrose (glucose), and related sugar solutions and glycols such as propylene glycol or polyethylene glycols are suitable carriers for parenteral solutions. Solutions for parenteral administration preferably contain a water soluble salt of the active ingredient, suitable stabilizing agents, and if necessary, buffer substances. Antioxidizing agents such as sodium bisulfite, sodium sulfite, or ascorbic acid, either alone or combined, are suitable stabilizing agents. Also used are citric acid and its salts and sodium EDTA. In addition, parenteral solutions can contain preservatives, such as benzalkonium chloride, methyl-or propyl-paraben, and chlorobutanol.
Suitable pharmaceutical carriers are described in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Company, a standard reference text in this field.
Representative useful pharmaceutical dosage-forms for administration of the compounds of this invention can be illustrated as follows:
Capsules
A large number of unit capsules can be prepared by filling standard two-piece hard gelatin capsules each with 100 milligrams of powdered active ingredient, 150 milligrams of lactose, 50 milligrams of cellulose, and 6 milligrams magnesium stearate.
Soft Gelatin Capsules
A mixture of active ingredient in a digestible oil such as soybean oil, cottonseed oil or olive oil may be prepared and injected by means of a positive displacement pump into gelatin to form soft gelatin capsules containing 100 milligrams of the active ingredient. The capsules should be washed and dried.
Tablets
Tablets may be prepared by conventional procedures so that the dosage unit is 100 milligrams of active ingredient, 0.2 milligrams of colloidal silicon dioxide, 5 milligrams of magnesium stearate, 275 milligrams of microcrystalline cellulose, 11 milligrams of starch and 98.8 milligrams of lactose. Appropriate coatings may be applied to increase palatability or delay absorption.
Injectable
A parenteral composition suitable for administration by injection may be prepared by stirring 1.5% by weight of active ingredient in 10% by volume propylene glycol and water. The solution should be made isotonic with sodium chloride and sterilized.
Suspension
An aqueous suspension can be prepared for oral administration so that each 5 mL contain 100 mg of finely divided active ingredient, 200 mg of sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, 5 mg of sodium benzoate, 1.0 g of sorbitol solution, U.S.P, and 0.025 mL of vanillin.
Where the compounds of this invention are combined with other anticoagulant agents, for example, a daily dosage may be about 0.1 to 100 milligrams of the compound of Formula I and about 1 to 7.5 milligrams of the second anticoagulant, per kilogram of patient body weight. For a tablet dosage form, the compounds of this invention generally may be present in an amount of about 5 to 10 milligrams per dosage unit, and the second anti-coagulant in an amount of about 1 to 5 milligrams per dosage unit.
Where the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with an anti-platelet agent, by way of general guidance, typically a daily dosage may be about 0.01 to 25 milligrams of the compound of Formula I and about 50 to 150 milligrams of the anti-platelet agent, preferably about 0.1 to 1 milligrams of the compound of Formula I and about 1 to 3 milligrams of antiplatelet agents, per kilogram of patient body weight.
Where the compounds of Formula I are administered in combination with thrombolytic agent, typically a daily dosage may be about 0.1 to 1 milligrams of the compound of Formula I, per kilogram of patient body weight and, in the case of the thrombolytic agents, the usual dosage of the thrombolyic agent when administered alone may be reduced by about 70-80% when administered with a compound of Formula I.
Where two or more of the foregoing second therapeutic agents are administered with the compound of Formula I, generally the amount of each component in a typical daily dosage and typical dosage form may be reduced relative to the usual dosage of the agent when administered alone, in view of the additive or synergistic effect of the therapeutic agents when administered in combination.
Particularly when provided as a single dosage unit, the potential exists for a chemical interaction between the combined active ingredients. For this reason, when the compound of Formula I and a second therapeutic agent are combined in a single dosage unit they are formulated such that although the active ingredients are combined in a single dosage unit, the physical contact between the active ingredients is minimized (that is, reduced). For example, one active ingredient may be enteric coated. By enteric coating one of the active ingredients, it is possible not only to minimize the contact between the combined active ingredients, but also, it is possible to control the release of one of these components in the gastrointestinal tract such that one of these components is not released in the stomach but ratheR is released in the intestines. One of the active ingredients may also be coated with a material that affects a sustained-release throughout the gastrointestinal tract and also serves to minimize physical contact between the combined active ingredients. Furthermore, the sustained-released component can be additionally enteric coated such that the release of this component occurs only in the intestine. Still another approach would involve the formulation of a combination product in which the one component is coated with a sustained and/or enteric release polymer, and the other component is also coated with a polymer such as a low-viscosity grade of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose (HPMC) or other appropriate materials as known in the art, in order to further separate the active components. The polymer coating serves to form an additional barrier to interaction with the other component.
These as well as other ways of minimizing contact between the components of combination products of the present invention, whether administered in a single dosage form or administered in separate forms but at the same time by the same manner, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, once armed with the present disclosure.
Other features of the invention will become apparent in the course of the following descriptions of exemplary embodiments that are afforded for illustration of the invention and are not intended to be limiting thereof.